Kyle Broflovski
|enemies = Eric Cartman (arch-rival) Craig Tucker (sometimes) Trent Boyett Veronica Shelly Marsh Wikileaks Woodland Critters Manbearpig Jenkins the Griefer Ms. Stevenson Pip Cthulhu Saddam Hussein Super Adventure Club Satan (formerly) Heidi Turner (as Cartman-like Heidi) |type of hero = Genius Kid}} Kyle Broflovski is one of the main four protagonists of South Park. He is the overall deuteragonist of the series and is a member of the only Jewish family in South Park. He is often noted for this, as well as his intelligence. He is the arch-rival of Eric Cartman and Stan Marsh's right hand man. Appearance Kyle wears a greenish lime ushanka, a bright orange jacket, dark green pants, and lime-green mittens. Kyle weighs 83 lbs. as stated in "HUMANCENTiPAD". Underneath his hat, he has red hair, much like his mother's. His hair is a nod to Matt Stone's (his creator) old hairstyle, as well as his character in "Cannibal! The Musical", who also wore an ushanka. In "Good Times with Weapons", he as depicted as a ninja with brown eyes. In several episodes, he has appeared in different outfits other than his, such as in "Margaritaville", when Randy recommended that the townspeople wear bedsheets instead of normal clothes (and riding llamas, among other things) to propitiate the economy's anger, Kyle wore a red bed sheet in the form of a robe. Also, on several occasions, he has altered his Jewfro stylishly, as shown in "South Park is Gay!" (when he briefly followed the metrosexual fad), "Quest for Ratings" (in an exaggerated anchorman coif), "Elementary School Musical (in the style of Corbin Bleu), and in "It's a Jersey Thing" (when he 'transforms' into a Jerseyite). In "Free Willzyx", a photo-realistic image of him is drawn by the police (along with the other boys); his mother Sheila comments that it's "kind of a bad drawing". Personality Originally, Kyle's personality was extremely similar to his best friend Stan's - he had firm morals and generally was the "good boy" of the group, often being the one to deliver the "I learned something today" speech at the end of the episodes. After the abandoned plan to kill Kyle off in Season Five (that honor went, predictably, to Kenny) his personality was changed - most notably, his temper shortened considerably. Like his mother, Kyle does speeches to say what he thinks is right. Kyle has extremely strong beliefs, and when forced to question them, he becomes very upset and has somewhat of a short temper (especially when it comes to Cartman. This is has caused a lot of fights between the two boys). For the most part, Kyle bases his decisions on both his emotions and beliefs; therefore, he is easily coaxed into fights or manipulated by his feelings, an example of this being when Cartman sang a song about his mother being a "bitch" and got everyone to join in, which annoyed Kyle. As a result, this has happened at least twice (South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, "Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo"). Cartman is more than happy to poke fun at Kyle in other ways as well, which has landed him in trouble many times. However, Kyle has been known to abandon his beliefs if there is a lot of money in it for him and self-justify himself despite knowing how wrong he is- he only changes his mind when he realizes he is turning into Cartman ("Crack Baby Athletic Association" and "Raising the Bar"). Out of all the major characters, Kyle seems to have the greatest moral standing, often refusing to go along with acts he finds wrong or evil, though he is easily pressured into going through on them by his friends. Quotes Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:South Park Heroes Category:Kids Category:The Messiah Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Siblings Category:Related to Villain Category:In Love Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Scapegoat Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Liars Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Superheroes Category:Rivals Category:Falsely Accused Category:Officials Category:Neutral Good Category:Unwanted Category:Antagonists Category:Vigilante Category:Big Good Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Damsels Category:Voice of Reason Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Weaklings Category:The Hero Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:False Antagonist Category:Insecure Category:On & Off Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Paranoid Category:Mastermind Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Outright Category:Vengeful Category:Stalkers Category:Pessimists Category:Controversial Category:Misguided Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mascots Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes